The Last Of The Reapers
by Miss Meggie
Summary: A Miss Meggie & ZomMama612 Production: Jax and Jenna are bouncing for clubhouse to clubhouse trying from to find the scattered remains of their Sons family. They happen upon Daryl Dixon and AnnaBeth James. Do they make friends or foes of them? read and find out if there's enough nobility to go around or if its everyone for themselves Jax/Jenna Verse & Pretty Verse Cowrite!
1. Bullets or Arrows

**AN:** **Hey Jax & Jenna fans, My friend ZomMama612 and I are doing a SoA/TWD xover as you can see using my characters and storylines from Jenna verse and her Walking Dead Original character AnnaBeth James and her story No Pretty Other Side! If you feel inclined and haven't yet check out ZM and all her talents! We own nothing but the people we created Jennasis Winston Teller, Arizona Teller, and Annabeth James. As always Opie's kids have different names from cannon for continuity purposes. This story will stand completely alone from both story verse it obviously will not be mentioned in future works. SOA & TWD belong to their writers and to FX & AMC respectively. We mean no harm this is just for fun. No profit is made. Lastly if you enjoyed it please do tell us! Thank you for reading this exceptionally long note! Enjoy.-MM and ZM**

The butter yellow and white shuttered antebellum mansion seems like an off place to have a biker run whore house but that's what it was before the turn. SAM Lanta's home base and Charla's Painted Pony Escort House. Jax opens the gate and Jenna waits as he remounts his bike before going up the winding hill. The lot and hill is surprisingly empty. They'd gone from chapter to chapter to try and find some vestiges of family but they always came up empty.

She gets out of the truck. "Got the back babe." Jax said.

"Take Trey." She advised not looking up at as she loaded her nine millimeter.

"Be careful Jenna." Jax reached through the rolled down truck window and brushed one of her curly red locks fluttering the wind.

"Same goes handsome." She said shooting him a halfhearted devil may care smile. "Trey Piermont?" She called to her nephew helping his sister settle Arizona in the back carrier.

"Yes'm.?"

"You stay close to Uncle Jax."

"Always do." He replied looking so much like Opie with blind confidence in his eyes that her heart almost hurt.

"Good." She got out of her truck and unloaded Abel as they disappeared around the back of the huge house.

-/-/-/

Jenna pulls herself up the stairs. It's a noisy process but it's unavoidable. Paige guarding her back with Arizona strapped to her back knife in one hand and Abel's hand in the other.

"Shh Mama!" Abel warned as she reached the porch.

"That's right Abe be my mouse." She whispered softly reaching up to grab the key from a hulled out piece of siding.

She can feel eyes on her seconds before the door opens. Her gun is pulled pointed right between the green eyes of a delicate looking blonde woman. "Who the fuck are you post apocalypse Barbie?" She gritted out. If the girl is rattled Jenna can't tell.

"Who the fuck am I? Who the Fuck are you?" The blonde drawled out as the tip of her arrow matches the gun. Footsteps are heard thumping from down the hall behind her and Jenna tries to look past the intruder. "Eyes on me Wheels."

Jenna flicked her turquoise blue eyes back at the girl gaze razor sharp and unforgiving. "I can survive an arrow sweetheart you won't survive my bullets I was deadly before the world went to shit and just so we're clear? I'll look anywhere I damn well please." She spat back knowingly.

"Aunt Jenny run?" Paige asked.

"Annabeth." Jenna heard a man speak from behind her. A man with steel blue eyes appeared behind the shorter woman who now had a name. "Back down." He said lowly.

"Why?"

"Because He knows I have no hesitancy left in me." He put a picture frame in Annabeth's eye line.

"She owns the joint." He said. The blonde glared at him and grunted, backing away from the door.

"Do I know you?" Jenna asked.

Daryl shook his head. "No. You knew my brother."

"I know lots of brothers Dude…. Be more specific." She said growing impatient.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Annabeth sniped.

Jenna aims the gun at her again this time clicking off the safety "Test me bitch." The threat is dead serious and spoken in a ice cold tone.

Jenna heard someone stomp up behind her. "I know you've been itchin' to waste a blonde with fake tits since I wouldn't let you off Ima but we decided to use Ammo wisely. 'Sides those tits look real." Jax joked and smirked at her. "Ease up? For me Darlin'?" he said leaning down in to her sight line lowering the weapon.

"You better watch who the Fuck you're talking to." Daryl spoke to Jax.

"What are you gonna do about it hillbilly?" Jax stepped in front of Jenna.

"Boys." Jenna called out. "Let's focus on what is important like why you're squatting on my property."

"Whatever Jenna… your rack's better anyway." He muttered still glaring darkly toward Daryl

"Thanks babe. Now, Katniss Everdeen's boyfriend needs to tell me who the hell he is." She said as she laid the gun in her lap.

"You knew my brother. Merle Dixon. Loud mouth coke head, Neo-Nazi." Daryl still had his finger on the trigger of his bow, lowered to his waist.

"That's not a glowing recommendation. He gave Callie Harlow the clap and stole weaponry." Jenna replied with a speculative look.

"No, it ain't but that was him. Said if I ever needed anything, SAMCRO could help."

And you need what? It's the end of the fucking world bro, we all need shit." Jax grumbled.

"We came back just for the powder and lead. Been holed up in a farm just across into Carolina. Steady place, couple kids, brand new baby. Running low on ammo and new this was the place for it." He answered.

"Look," Annabeth sighed, "it took us a week to get here. It'll take nearly two to get back. You gonna help or not?" She said looking to Jax and ignoring Jenna entirely.

"You aren't in a position to demand shit girl. I know where everything is not my husband. "She gave the demanding bitch a smug smile.

"Then fucking help." AB growled. Daryl grabbed the hem of her shirt as she took a step toward the woman.

"I have people that need protecting too. What good would it do for me to do you an unchecked kindness in sharing with you? "Jenna inquired.

"Aunt Jenny, they're coming." Paige said wary voice trembling as a group of walkers was rounding their way to the fence.

"Fuck Jax, you were close it." Jenna yelled.

She turns smoothly almost all the way around and kills the one wondering toward her niece and baby. 'Inside NOW! We're coming in deal with it!"

Jenna shoves Jax through the door and turns and puts herself in front of him. He shoots the ones she can't get as the kids run to them. Abel scrambles up her lap and into Jax's free arm. Jenna grabs her nephew and pulls him in as Jax yanks her chair inside. She lets off a shot as Paige goes through the door and walker simply touches Arizona She hits the walker between the eyes, Paige kicks the door shut and Jax leans on it to hold it closed.

"Goddamn that was like watching ballet." Annabeth said.

"Neither of you missed once." Daryl said.

"Life skill." Jenna said breath heaving. "Any of you bit? Someone check the baby over."

Jax quickly looked over the kids and grabbed Arizona. He runs his fingers over the baby's soft skin and sighs in relief. "She's okay." He kissed her little red head.

"You sure? "Jenna asked to be doubly assured.

"Zona's tough not a scratch on her." He answered exhaling tiredly.

Arizona noshed her teeth at Jax. "Teethies." She said with a wide fearless grin.

"Yup. They didn't get my girl though." He replied laughing only his child could face death and smile on it.

"Everyone alright?" Daryl asked stepping into the room. He and AB locked up the front door.

"We're fine." Jax said through gritted teeth.

Jenna rolled over and picked up the picture Daryl had shown the girl. The glass front of the frame shattered in the hustle and bustle.

"I'll get the glass up Aunt Jenny." Paige walked past them.

"Brooms in the kitchen closet, and Pay?"

"I'm armed." She pulled a gun from the back of her jeans and held up her knife.

She nodded then sat and stared at the photo as if held answers.

Jenna can feel everyone looking at her. Jax was the only one who moved to her side. "Your first big rally, you rode with Ope because we were still a secret." They stand in a huge leather clad crowd. Her brother stood to her right scowling into the camera. Jax stands on her left and a little behind her his hand slyly placed on her back. Her parents are down front and Donna stands next to Opie. "It's everyone Jax."

"So take it." He kissed her temple.

"Enough sentimentality. Will you help?" Annabeth asked.

"Why should we be generous to you? If you had any idea who we were you'd know that is an uncommon occurrence." Jax stated.

"Because we're all doin'the same thing. Tryin'to survive." Daryl replied. AB stood cautiously close to him.

"We have some extra supplies in the truck we could trade for the ammo." Annabeth seemed to do better with Jax than Jenna.

"Simple transaction." She added.

"But it's not simple I'm using the powder stores to set bombs in the event my wife is trapped alone she can protect herself and the children." Jax said leaned back on the wall arms crossed.

"There is at least enough powder in that shed to blow a crater into the next county. Sparing some few hundred rounds wouldn't dent the supply." AB grumbled.

"You can run, I can't. He loves me. He doesn't know you therefore I win. Though if we gave you a small portion what's to keep you from returning to take from us again. Merle was right SAMCRO would help you but it doesn't exist anymore sweetheart, your looking at what's left. Jennasis Winston-Teller, Jackson Teller. Daughter of Piney Winston son of John Teller founding members of one of the best crime syndicates on the West Coast."Jenna said with a proud confident gleam her eye. Just for a second Jax sees the Biker Queen again. He smiles half tempted to just let her let it all fly on the bossy blonde.

"This ain't West Coast. Welcome to the south. Home of hospitality. So show some." AB argued.

Jenna smiled all sugar coated razor blades. "Listen up you trailer trash Jessica Simpson wanna be I'm going to put a bullet up your uptight prissy ass if you keep it up. That's the last warning. Next time I shoot you get me? "She waited expectantly for answer.

"Control your woman man or I let mine go." Jax advised.

Daryl leans in to whisper to AB. "Baby..." She visibly calms and backs away. Jenna has the nerve to laugh.

"Don't make that a habit." AB growled to Daryl.

"I said you get me?" Jenna pushed.

"I hear you; I'm out played by a cripple."

"Hey! There are certain things you don't say to my wife." Jax warns as Jenna rolled off toward the expansive kitchen.

"Hey my Jenna." Jax called to his wife.

"Fine Jaxy, I'm pissed but fine go check around. Give me Arie."

He handed her the baby. "Back porch is screened in and cleared of all things deadened let the girl run a bit." He said kissing the baby's head. His hand slid down Jenna's arm to squeeze her hand "Be back Baby."

"Okay."

"Promise you won't shoot Blondie I don't wanna dispose of bodies today."

"I promise not shoot her while you're gone." Jenna allowed.

-/-/-/-

"You need to calm down. Let me handle this. This ain't your shit. I grew up with this. You stick to nurse stuff." Jax heard Daryl tell AB coming back into the room.

"Good advice." Jax grinned

She rolled past Daryl in the kitchen who is standing eating a peach and staring at her. "You never seen a cripple or something?" She groused.

"Not one like you."

Jenna laughed. "Thank you."

"How'd you manage to last?" Daryl asked honest to god curious.

Jenna let the baby down and answered while pulling back her hair."I flat out refuse to be eaten. "Sides I survived before this, I'll survive after it. Winston's die bloody but we die by our choices not some shitty ass fate."

"Don't we all. You ain't from this chapter. How'd you get back?" He bit into the peach. While leaning on the counter as Jenna went through the drawers.

"Nah, I'm from redwood, the original charter. We drove." She answered looking to see if Charla's pot supply had gone untouched she opens the cookie jar. It's there in a mid-size baggie. She closes the lid.

"Before or after the turn?"

"After, our town got over run, but I know my way around the clubs. Wasn't always sunshine and roses for me and Jax it was more poison thorns and guilt for a while."

"Must have been hard with the kids. We have two of our own back at camp fourteen and one. Had another but she was lost early on. Come to think of it, two others too." He said.

"I'm sorry to hear that we've been lucky then again my life has always been hard this is just a different type."

"Yeah. I can relate." Normally Daryl wasn't so forthcoming, especially to a stranger, but he felt a sense of normalcy around Jenna.

The baby walks up to Daryl and slaps his pant leg. "Hi!"

"I Arie!" She introduced herself.

"Aren't you a little ass kicker." Daryl grinned.

"Arie what?" Jenna provided.

"Fuckin' Teller." She parroted dutifully

"You can thank her daddy for that." Daryl stifled a laugh.

"We're working on the fucking part."

"Her name is Arizona Dawn Teller." Abel said coming in. "I'm Abel."

"Abel, where'd you go?" AB called out in a sing song voice. "If I find you, you're it."

Jenna asked concerned. "Is she good with kids?"

"Like they're her own." A sad little smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"You said you had..."

"Yeah in our group. Not ours. Mine and hers."

Jenna nodded. "Oh, Paige and Trey are my brothers... Abel is mine in every way that counts, Arie is mine of course and Jackson's."

"There you are "AB found Abel with his mother. She looked at Daryl and frowned. He and Jenna seemed too chummy for her own good. Daryl Dixon wasn't chummy.

Arizona made grabbing motions at Daryl. He picked her up. "Do I remind her of someone?"

"Nah, she just likes men nothing turns mean bikers to Jell-O like a pretty baby"

AB silently watched as Daryl played with the babe in his arms. It was the one place he always looked so comfortable, holding a baby.

Jax walked back in. Hey Darlin' "He directed at AB "AJ." He directed to Abel who was getting ready to count for hide and seek in a corner of the living room.

.

"Your wife always so chummy?"

"Men flock to her always have. There's something about her." Jax watches her fondly at a distance.

"And you're fine with it?"

"Honey, he ain't competition." He replied walking over to Jenna.

"Hey Darlin' that tank you mentioned was clear. No floaters the kids can bathe." He leaned over and kissed her. "You check the jar?"

"Yeah, Jackpot." She grinned, once a Winston always a Winston.


	2. Buzzed

They hunker down in the house as Jax suggested they eat a tensely quiet meal of canned green beans and corn beef hash before dividing up watch. Anna Beth and Daryl take first shift.

AnnaBeth can hear Jenna reading Chronicles of Narnia lowly to Abel. Jax passes by her in view of the window every so often, as he walks and soothes the baby girl to sleep. He's humming something softly.

After the kids are safely tucked in under Paige's watchful gaze in one of the upstairs rooms. Jax carries Jenna up the stairs and into another room. "I miss our house." He heaved a sigh. "No stairs." He dropped her on the bed. "You're getting heavy."

"Asshole." She muttered without heat. She watched him toss off his cut and sit on the bed she's stretched across languidly.

"I'd carry you up thousands of flights if it meant you we're here." He kicked off his boots and the both began ditching their semi clean clothes.

-/-/-/-/-

They lay in silence a bit. Jenna knows Jax is antsy even as she's lying across him. "The Mary Jane's in my jeans Cowboy." She laughs at the speed with which he tosses her off him to retrieve the makings for a joint.

She's propped up on her elbows watching him roll the joint. "So what do you think of Calamity Jane and Joe Dirt?" She asked.

"Hah! Joe Dirt!" He lit the joint. "That's a damned accurate description Darlin'." He inhaled deeply and passed it off.

He exhaled. "She's jealous of you, more than she wants that's for damn sure. He's…I don't know sorta like Hap, a little off in that you can't read him. Unlike Happy? I can take Daryl if I need too." He pulled her back across his chest where she liked to lay like a cat in the sun.

She stole the joint. "Nothing to be jealous of, I'd sooner fuck Tig." She took a hit. "You're right though Daryl's not as deadly as Hap was. Goddamn I miss that crazy fucker. The major difference isn't that though. Those two are stubborn. We either share or shoot them."

She passes it back. "What do your better angels say Jenna?"

She picked a tiny piece of the rolling paper off her lip before answering. "Shit my better angels went up in hell fire before the turn, but I can hear Daddy in my head smart business is to share and leave them indebted to us if we're in a jam."

"So we share?" Jax's eyebrows rose.

"Only a little and we never share the pot." Jenna laughed.

"You always Bogart the pot!" He griped as she took the joint back.

"I do not!" She took a hit holding in the smoke she kissed Jax exhaling the smoke in to his mouth. He coughs a little. "Someone's outta practice." She teased putting it out carefully saving it for later.

"Still the hottest contact high ever." He pressed a kiss into her neck intended to distract her.

"What's going to keep them from coming back for more Jax? She inquired undeterred but for one small shiver going down her spine.

He sighed tiredness at the edges of his soft blue eyes. "Me."

You?"

"They won't trample my kindness but once Darlin." He brushed the wild red locks in her eyes out of her face.

"Cocky." She said all smiles.

He shrugged and replied "Just honest. We haven't been in a place safe enough for you to really let it all go and lay into a song. Will you sing for me?" He asked softly.

"I haven't sang to just you in ages."

"Which is why I asked." He smirked.

"Anything?"

"Just whatever you feel Baby." He answered picking up her hand and threading their fingers together his wedding band tarnished silver in the candle light.

"I have that cheesy ass Carrie Underwood song stuck in my head."

"So sing it."

She shook her and stifled a laugh and sang in a soft soprano that moved up and down octaves as the song required. The simplistic song almost hid her true talents but the acapella song was clear as church bells ringing through the old house. "I would bet my life, like I bet my heart that you were the one baby, I never been so sure of anything before. You're driving my heart crazy. I can't hold out I can't hold back now like I've done before. Darlin' look at me I've fallen like I fool for you." She busts up laughing. "See Cheese Ball City." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Uh huh, keep going…" Jax pushed.

"Why?"

"Because I feel normal when I hear you sing we're normal again."

She leaned up and kissed him. "You make me happy." She said returning to the song.

"Don't think I'd want that shit anyways." AB grumbled referring to the Pot she could smell.

"Don't blow this." Daryl caught her grumble. "I'm the one who is supposed to be pissed off all the time not you."

"I'm just starting to get the feeling we're on the shit out of luck side with these people. It was supposed to be simple. In out, nothing owed." AB commented.

"No, I told you the info came from Merle. Which means, who the hell knows how it would go? Ain't nothing's ever been easy with Merle." Daryl sighed. His brooding was at its peak lately and no bit of advice or anything from AB would have helped.

"It's been almost two years." AB pointed out. Daryl nodded. "I'd trade places with him for you any day if it brought him back to you. I remember how things were just starting to go good for you when..."

Daryl's eyes shot daggers in her direction. "Don't you ever...ever say that again. I got all I need right here. All the family I need."

AB dropped the subject and took a seat beside him on the porch. He immediately reached for her hand. Aside from his extra stubbornness and irritability, Daryl seemed more affectionate lately. AB took it when it came for it was rare and she reveled in each moment. This run was heavy business and not some vacation. These softer moments made them feel normal, human.

AB could hear soft singing from the room Jax and Jenna occupied. She didn't recognize the song but leaned into Daryl's shoulder, temple resting there. She closed her eyes and imagined a different time when they could be normal, a man and a woman, enjoying a quiet relaxing moment, in love.

"It's pretty. She's good." Daryl commented.

"You like her as a person. She threatened to kill me and you like her." AnnaBeth said disbelief colored her words/

"I do, I respect anyone like her who is still alive cause they got that much will power."

"Hmph." AB huffed.

"Like ain't lust AB. She called me Joe Dirt!" Daryl justified fighting the urge to roll his eyes at her.

"Well..." Anna Beth said in a teasing tone and he knew what she was getting at.

"Well What? Don't even think it. Bitch will kill you." Daryl said trying not to laugh.

Unfortunately she might be quicker and possibly smarter than me."

"Smarter no, more devious, less moral yes. That crime syndicate she grew up in was real and nasty in its heyday." Daryl explained shifting against the porch post.

"No wonder you seem to fit in. She's like Merle."

"No one's like him." Daryl whispered.

They hear the baby cry. "I'm coming Zona. " Jax called out.

"Daddy Play!" The baby called out happily. They could hear springs squeak someone was jumping on her couch bed.

"No Daddy sleep." Jax replied carrying her back upstairs.

"I sleep Daddy! I sleep!" Jax just nodded half asleep.

AB smiled warmly at the sounds of the little family inside the house. They too were seeming to have a normal moment. "I gotta hand it to her; she's doing a great job in this world with that many kids."

"Was that almost a compliment?" Daryl teased

"Jenna how long is she going to pet my beard before falling asleep?" Jax asked irritably interrupting them.

"Got me." Jenna answered laughing softly as Arizona petted Jax's face to soothe herself. Occasionally murmuring "My Daddy."

"Almost." AB smirked. "I guess I just- well, now with Judith getting older and Maggie due soon, I sometimes wonder what it would be like. It's stupid and selfish but I'm human and a woman at that."

"I know me too but I think those normal moments are rare and the rest of the time you're scared you're fucking it all up. Least I would be." Daryl said clearing his throat. This was territory they didn't wonder into too often,

"You don't get mad about it do you? That we can't...I can't..." Ab tossed her hands up exasperated.

"No use getting mad at about something we can't change. It is what it is Baby. We deal and go on." He advised.

Annabeth hummed contentedly. "Everything is always better and calming when you do that."

"What?" He said confused.

"Call me baby."

"You told me not to make a habit."

"I lied." She smirked into his shoulder.

He kissed her temple with a smirk. "I'm gonna do a quick sweep. They'll be fixin' to switch soon."

At the shift change.

I'm your relief." Jenna said coming out in ripped up jeans and a SAMCRO hoodie.

"Just you?" She asked as Jax appeared behind Jenna.

"Hey Darlin'" He said nodding at AB as he was handing Jenna a cup of coffee. "Hey my Jenna look up." She looks up as a star shoots across the sky. Jax squeezed Jenna's shoulder.

"Hey there Ope." Jenna whispered. "Sleep well." She said to AB.

"Why is it my Jenna and not just Jenna?" AB asked out of pure curiosity.

"Because only I call or called her Jenna. My Jenna. Night Annabeth." Jax responded.

AB nodded as she passed the two. She hoped it would be a night of rest. New places didn't sit well with her.

AnnaBeth fell asleep curled into Daryl the last thing she heard before drifting off was Jax asking if Jenna was warm enough. AnnaBeth last thought was "Man he really does love that bitchy woman." And she dropped into a deep sleep like a stone falls into water.

**AN: We own nothing but our original characters. If you enjoyed it please review! Thanks again!- MM & ZM.**


	3. Hey Jealousy

Jenna looks longingly at the tank of water. It's the closet they'd gotten to clean walker free waters in months.

"Baby this is ice cold. It's not a good idea." He said after dipping his hand into the chilly water it's still icy despite the summer's oppressive heat.

"I will build a fire and boil some to bathe Arie, everyone else will, be fine." She ditched her steel toed fat baby boots.

Jax shook his head climbing down the latter. "I'm not worried for the others Jenna. Jesus, you have limits babe, you have things we can't change." He finished landing at her feet.

She rolled her eyes and undid the knot in her TM shirt. "You don't have to explain my SCI to me Jax! I haven't had an AD attack since well before we got married." She drops the over shirt.

"I know. I just don't want to tempt fate! You aren't invincible!"

"Jax I just want to wash my hair and my ass and I'll get out." She gripped pulling off her grime covered tank top.

"Jenna…" Jax starts but his brain flat out turns to mush at the sight of her semi bare chest as she spills over the top of her pink bra.

She shoots him a grin knowing he's staring as she reaches for the button on her jeans. "We can get naked together?"

"You are awful and you play dirty," He mutters even as he's ditching clothes and she shimmies out of her jeans/

"But I'm sexy so there's that." Teases grinning when he drops a light kiss on her lips.

"There is that, I love you."

"I know, love you too."

"Just keep me calm Jax. That's the key." She said waiting patiently for him to finish undress stopping to look at her had distracted him.

"I'm not Ope, Jenna he was always better at keeping you level." He states undoing his belt.

"He was but he also hated seeing me naked. Alive or dead this one would land one you babe. Now, Take. Off. Your. Pants." She commanded gently.

-/-/-/-

Jenna pulls herself up the ladder and ditches her bra and panties on the top rung. "You've done this before." Jax said smirking as he swam to her side as she pitches over. When she bobs up he catches her drawing her toward him. So they can share body heat. "Holy mother of fuck, its goddamn titanic Iceberg water cold." She sputtered.

"Told you so." He kissed her. "Look at me Jenna, there we go. Focus on me." She wraps her arms around his neck and he knows she's trying to breathe and focus looking intently into his eyes.

"Wanna wash my hair." She reminds him.

Her teeth are chattering but her breathing is normal and her pupils aren't blown. "Alright stubborn, you're just like your old man, you know." He grabbed the bottle of soap floating by. When he tries to hand her the bottle there's a change that happens in the millisecond he'd looked away. "Jenna… Jennasis talk to me baby." Her eyes are suddenly glassy.

Her eyes roll back in her head and she jerks wildly against him. "Shit! Help me! Somebody help" She is still seizing as he tows her to the tank edge. "No! Baby! Please help me! Come on Jenna…." He begged.

Daryl and AB were mid sweep when AB heard Jax scream for help. She took off running, Daryl demanding Paige stay in watch. AB climbed the ladder to the water tank, Daryl hot oh. Her heels.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked dropping into the water, gun and bow tossed aside.

"Her condition and Jenna being Jenna!" He griped and keeps towing her to the edge.

"You're a nurse help!" he shouted at her as Jenna thrashed in the water mid seizure.

"I was pre-med. I learned to deliver a baby from a Fucking book." She retorted.

"AB focus." Daryl called down.

AB took a deep breath and shook her head. 'Think' she told herself. "What's her Condition? She's seizing, get her out of the water."

"I know I need to get her out of the water. I'm so fucking stupid, I knew better. She has a spinal cord injury she has no feeling below the tops of her thighs as result her body misfires pain signals it overloads her brain and we get this. Uh it's...its Autonomic Dysreflexcia." Jax spat quickly as he and AB pulled Jenna within Daryl's reach. AB didn't miss the . Jenna's naked form was lifted from the water. They laid her on the narrow ring above the tank meant to prevent over flow.

"English Jax." AB yelled hauling herself fully clothed out. She didn't take the time to notice Jax was just as naked.

"High blood pressure." He answered.

"Daryl asks Paige for a blanket and chocolate. Go!" AB commanded. "Jax get her clothes. We gotta get her warm to stop the muscles from atrophying."

"Ok."

Daryl quickly returned with a flannel blanket and a Hershey bar. He handed them to AB as Jax dressed himself. AB placed the blanket over her. "In this heat, she should warm up quickly. Too fast though and it wouldn't any good." AB unwrapped the candy as Jax, now dressed partially in at least his pants, hair soaking wet, held Jenna's head in his lap.

He brushed back her dark red curls. "Please baby," He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Wake up."

"Give this to her." AB handed him the bar.

Jenna stopped seizing once she was warm and after a few seconds she wakes up. "Where am I? Uh oh, that's your Jenna shot somebody face what'd I do."

"Just eat babe." He gave her gentle smile. "You didn't do anything my Jenna, your body decided to rebel."

"But it's Abel's." She said staring at the candy bar sadly.

"Eat the damn candy." AB scolded as she wrung out her hair. Daryl stood beside her on the narrow ring.

"I can get him another candy bar I can't get him another mother." Jax said ignoring Annabeth's reprimand of Jenna. "Just eat Darlin."

"I just wanted a bath; I thought...I just wanted to be normal. I'm sorry." She curled into his chest ashamed.

"Hey I coulda told you no and meant it. It isn't all on you Darlin'." He said kissing her.

"I'm still sorry. Thank you Anna Beth Jax tends to freeze if he's frightened for me." Jenna said honestly grateful.

"Get her dressed and out of the blanket." AB sighed. She turned to Daryl and then started down the ladder. "You're welcome."

Jax has Daryl toss him her clothes he dressed her then He scooped her up and walked over to the ladder. "Daryl can I hand her down to you?"

"Yeah. Sure."

He puts Jenna over his shoulder and climbs as far down as he can before handing her off."

Daryl takes her gently and placed her in her chair. "Good?" he asked leaning down into her line like he'd seen Jax do.

"Good thing you didn't drop I'd of been very angry." Jax said only half teasing, Jax stands next Jenna putting on his shirt and cut

"Yeah, your girlfriend hates me for real huh? My attitude is a survival skill. I am bitch because I have to be. No one expects me to survive you know." Jenna said to Daryl.

"She doesn't hate you. She can be just as challenging." Daryl said with a half-smile.

"Jenna's a lot more than challenging, she's a force." Jax said shaking his head and laughing as he stepped back into his dirty sneakers.

-/-/-/-

AnnaBeth takes Jenna's turn at watch. "I don't get you Jax. You seem like way to much of a deep thinker to be with a reckless hot head."

He leans on a post on the porch smoking a cigarette. "She's not really, she just wanted to be normal again for five seconds and wash her hair. I let her because I missed seeing the old Jenna with a quick smile and dare devil heart." He exhaled smoke smiling. He looked over at AnnaBeth with a thoughtful expression she can't read.

"She's a liability." She said because it's what she'd thought of from the start.

"She's the love of my life." Jax response was concrete and the total truth.

"How do you do that?" She asked watching him look off into the middle distance.

He took a pull of his cigarette. "Do what?"

"Still be able to love like that?"

He looked her over. "You don't?"

"I...I do, believe me, I do. I just, I guess we went through drastic measures to keep it alive." She answered glancing down at her feet.

"Well, we live in drastic worlds always have, she's loved me since she was ten. You'll never meet a woman more loyal than Jenna. I caused her injury and she had the grace not only to forgive me but to love me still even when I couldn't love her back. I don't deserve the devotion I get, and I know it. She's not a liability took me years to learn that, I just I'm not leaving her again because I can't control shit. I just survive and love her and if it's all I ever do right? I'll die happy." Jax put out his cigarette.

"Humph. That example would have come in handy six months ago. Some take more convincing and time that most." AB saw Daryl stalking to the house, squirrels over his shoulder. "Dinner has arrived."

"Hey Jenna, wanna try squirrel?" He called back into the house.

"You cannot be serious Jackson." Her disbelieving tone made him smile.

"It's all we got." AB hollered

"I get that Princess Mcbitch I was joking." AB looked to Jax. Her look seemed to tell him that she was really trying but she couldn't be the only one.

"You know that bitch covered in barbed wire thing you do, I adore it but it scares some people. Lay off Darlin'." Jax advised.

She sat in the door way. "Look at you protecting the delicate little flower how sweet Jackson."

"Bite me Jenna." He retorted

She smiled sharply."That can be arranged, later..."

Daryl stepped up the steps. "Gonna help?" He asked AB.

She shook her head. "Jenna needs to rest. Paige can take her shift. But maybe Jax could learn." She looked to the man next to her, "You won't last long on canned goods. It'll run out eventually. We're only a couple of years into this." She pointed out to the leather clad man.

"Alright I'll teach Biker Queen How to clean squirrel. You can try to teach city boy a thing or two." Daryl spits out almost impatiently.

"Ya wanna learn to shoot?" AB asked. "I trust Paige knows how watch goes?"

"I can shoot Darlin'." Jax pulled Jenna's desert eagle from this holster.

"Too loud. Quiet feeds you, noise gets you eaten."

"Right... Paigey?" Jax nods to his niece reading a book sitting up on the peeling white porch railing.

She sighed setting down something called "City Of Heavenly Fire" "I got it! Aunt Jen taught me to shoot, you taught her so I got it."

"Alright Jesus Christ you're a mini Jenna." He muttered stomping down the stairs.

"Come on Blondie, let's go find a target." AB stated, her bow in hand, quiver over her shoulder.

"Jenna I'll be back Baby." Jax yelled.

"Fine! This is gross you owe me!" She shouted back.

Jax laughed "She can shoot a man but skinning a squirrel terrifies her."AB led Jax away from the house and a few hundred yards into the woods. Daryl watched them leave out the kitchen window. The area she'd found had a wide enough tree to use. She tacked up a target she had in her quiver with her Bowie.

-/-/-/-

"I can do this, I am a Winston I can do this... No no, I can't! It looks so innocent." Jenna trying to psych herself up fails miserably.

"Squirrels are mean little fuckers if it helps." Daryl said from across the faded Formica Island.

"Nope. Not at all, this is so beyond gross." She shook her head,

"You can eat SPAM." He added.

"I'm not above it. At least not now. This...this is worse than canned mystery meat. I need to feed my kids though; it's like tiny furry chicken." She sets her shoulders and toughens up.

"Doesn't exactly taste like it." Daryl smirked at her.

"How's Jax doin? He's a quicker learner." She asked mostly to distract herself. Daryl was keeping a close eye on Jax. Pre-her, pre-apocalypse Jax it might have been warranted but not now.

"Don't know. Can't see 'em. I just know which way they went. Annabeth is a good teacher." He said denying watching them.

"Liar I can see Jax's cut." Jenna called him on it.

"I don't babysit. AB can take of herself and teach 'im how to shoot." Daryl pulled the last of the fur from the final squirrel. "Give it a slice down the belly and carefully take out the insides." Daryl instructed as he did an example.

"You mean to tell me you positioned yourself by the window for some other reason than making sure Jax doesn't over step?" She suppressed her gag reflex and did as instructed. "He won't you know, I keep him happy and besides flirting is as second nature to the man as breathing."

"Nope." But his eyes deceived his word. They shifted between his task and the window. His jaw noticeably clenching as Jax moved next to AnnaBeth mimicking her movement to line a perfect shot.

Jenna gave him a wide smile that knocked most men on their asses. "You mean to tell me you didn't at least glance my way once or twice? Come on if she didn't look I'd think she was dead."

Daryl looked to Jenna. "No. It ain't like that."

"What ain't like that? You gay? She your beard? If so that's cool too."

"You got fire but I ain't interested. All I need is her and he seems to like her company." He said pulling meat away from squirrel bones.

"Jax likes the company of anything with tits it ain't that deep. "Jenna said gifting him with a musical laugh.

"Hm."

"If was into dudes He'd flirt with himself honest." She added.

He looks at her cleaning the squirrel. "Not bad Queen Bee."

"There's more to this girl than a voice and wheels." She retorts smarty.

-/-/-/-

When Anna Beth and Jax returned. She brought him a plate of fried squirrel. "It's interesting. You shoulda seen Abe's face." She said as Jax sat down on the porch to eat.

"Your man's a crack shot. You'll do okay." AnnaBeth said.

"I coulda told ya that, but thanks anything that keeps my kids alive is a blessing so thank you." Jenna replied.

-/-/-/-

Jenna warms a large tub of tank water on the fire in the fire place and washes the kids down. Sometime later Jax calls to her from the kitchen. "Jenna come here." She rolls around the corner. He stands next to the sink with a pail of steaming water. "How?"

"Wood stove in the smoke house out back. I wanted to surprise you. "He tapped the counter. "Hop up."

"Jax I haven't hopped anywhere in ten years." She rolled her eyes at him. He marched over and scooped her into his arms "Hey Darlin'."

She laughed. "Hey Jaxy, that work on the new chick-a-dee?" she asked playfully as he sat her on the counter.

"Nah, I'm losin' my touch." He said smirking as she pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss started out playful but soon turned deep and passionate.

"Oh no, my friend you still got it." She said breathing heavily.

"Lay back…" he nudged her.

"You get me every time Jackson."

"You're biased." He said pouring a warm cup of water into her hair as she lay with her head in the sink.

"I prefer honest." She closed her eyes as he wetted down her hair. Once her hair was wet enough he began working in the shampoo. "Thank for this Jax. It's such a stupid little thing but it means a lot." She said the gentle touch of his hands scrubbing her scalp made her sleepy.

He speaks lowly. "You scared me today Jenna and before you say anything I know it wasn't intentional, when you live at the end of the world you forget simple pleasures or being gentle in your kindness as well as your survival. You've never forgotten not once, you are never mean or unforgiving of the innocent or defenseless I'd forgotten the reason you're so good at that? Is because at your core Jenna you are those things. You hide it really well you always have but please don't hide it from me. It reminds me you are a priority before you're an asset." This part of Jax is something she holds sacred, the honest good hearted man; he did his best and loved deep. It took her breath away.

Tears stung her closed eyes. "I love you Jackson."

"You should I smell like a girl with this lavender shit on me." He cracked a joke making bubbly laughter fly from her mouth.

-/=/=/=

Annabeth sighed as she listened to Jax and Jenna in the other room. He was so kind to her, it was easy to read that they were madly in love. Daryl grunted in response to the couple. "What's up your cranky ass?"

Before he could answer, Paige came out to relieve them. It was her first night watch and she was doing it alone. Daryl had offered to do it with her but Jenna insisted the girl was capable. She was after all a teenager and slept like a cat as all teenagers do, nearly twenty hours a day.

Daryl was about to walk into the house but AB stopped him. "Not so fast Mr. Dixon, let's take a walk." He eyed her with a frown and AB smirked. She winked at Paige and left. In the last couple of days, the teenager had grown on the blonde, in fact all but Jenna had. But AB was coming around to the woman.

The couple silence, eyeing the perimeter as they went, doing a final check before turning in for the night. They walked past where AB and Jax had practiced with the bow and she felt Daryl's disposition change. "Mind tellin' me now what's got you upset." He looked at her and shrugged. "Don't grumble and pout. Out with it."

"I don't like the way he is with you, He acts like he has the right to get into your pants." He grunted his voice more coarse than normal.

"Oh my God. Are you kidding me right now?" AB couldn't help but laugh. "You are jealous."

"I ain't jealous." Daryl's eyes cast downward. "I'm protecting what's mine."

AB cocked her head failing to hide her smirk. "Well if you want to play it that way, I'm a little jealous of how you just warm up to her. Ya don't know her and you've said more to her in two days than I've ever heard you say to anyone but me."

"Who's jealous now?" He raised a brow.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She stopped her steps and faced him completely. Her hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, lips crashing. The way her lips felt on his was so different, as if she was proving something. He felt his heart speed up, hands start to shake and his grip on the bow go slightly lax. Annabeth felt the changes in his body and pulled away.

"That feel like jealousy to you?" AB's voice was low and seductive. "I like my man older, dirtier and crossbows are a necessity." She smirked to him.

"Could you people stop with the sexy time between you two and my Aunt and Uncle I'm going to off myself and eat all you fuckers." Paige called to them.

AB laughed as Daryl blushed. "Come on, let's go get some sleep." Daryl nodded towards the house. AB nodded and followed her hunter to the back door. She knew she had him where she wanted him. Two things, hot and bothered. She also knew he wouldn't be questioning her again about the blonde biker. Daryl wanted her but he wanted her in their bed with no kids around. While her kiss had him ready to show her just how jealous he wasn't, he knew he'd be waiting until they got what they needed and were back on the farm.

AN: we own nothing but AnnaBeth Jenna and Arizona. The book Paige was reading was Mortal Instruments: City of Heavenly Fire By Cassandra Clare. I own nothing related to the series. Drop a review if you liked it!-MM &ZM


	4. Girl Talk

Anna Beth stepped out on to the porch realizing she wasn't alone. "Whatcha doin out here? It's not your rotation." AnnaBeth asked.

"Thinking." Jenna sat on the porch swing unable to propel it. "Today if I have the month's right would have been my parents' 39th anniversary. They spilt up more often than they stuck it out… but" She exhaled. "Shit! I even miss my mama. Never thought I'd say that." She tapped her hand on the porch swing. "She had one of these. She loved it. And Daddy loved being outside. He was a Nam Vet, anyway. He loved the stars because no matter what we all see the same ones. She looked up at the night sky with tears in her blue eyes.

Annabeth sat beside her. She felt Jenna was looking for company, someone to talk to. Jax was inside with the kids and Daryl was hunting, checking the area for walkers.

"I grew up on a farm. I loved laying in the fields myself and staring at the stars." She kicked the swing into motion.

Jenna smiled weakly. "My world view was shaped on the backs of Harley's and bench seated pickup trucks. I've always had what Jax called wanderlust but really I just kept looking for something that felt as good as he did. Never found it so I went home and…" she stopped to suck back tears. "I found my roots; my children will never have roots. It makes me so fucking mad. I don't want to raise broken people but this shit it twists you and changes you, I don't think it's going to end, I think this is a plague bought and paid for by the reckless and those of meager faith. I hope I'm dead before this world kills the joy in my children." She said darkly staring out into the night.

"We had hope of a cure once. But now I think you just build up hope to live another day. Keep with the now, the moment. It gets easier." AnnaBeth said in optimism.

Jenna sighed glancing at AB "It's been what two nearly three years, ain't getting easier to accept. Sure as hell isn't getting easier to live."

"Jenna, if you're tired of running, you can all come back with us. There is plenty of space." AnnaBeth offered. "We can house you in the barn or the main house until something is built for you, or converted."

Jenna laughed dryly. "I thought I was a liability? You're right you know I am one. I just want to know my children are safe before my luck runs out or God pulls his hand away. My children have very serious heart conditions."

Annabeth's brow furrowed "Do they need medication? It wouldn't matter, we'd take you in."

"Arizona has a whole in heart the size of a pencil eraser. She'll need surgery again, and medications to level out her heartbeat just like Abel. Jax had one; his either healed on its own or has yet to act up, he was always too afraid of the news to go to the doctor. It killed Jax's little brother." Jenna took a deep breath and wiped at the tears she never meant to cry. "Shit I got no clue why I'm telling you this."

"How much do you have left? Of the medication?"

Annabeth was thinking. There was a hospital not far from where they were. Just north. It'd be a risky run, when Daryl and she had passed it on their way to the compound, it was overrun. Annabeth knew Daryl wouldn't like the idea, but she also knew he couldn't let a sick child go without.

"Jax raided the hospital when we knew we needed to leave he found his ex-girlfriend chained to the meds cabinets. He had to put her down. We have exactly three bottles left." Jenna answered morosely.

"There's a hospital about a day's walk from here. If you tell me what you need, we can find it. Daryl and I."

"Digoxin lasics and amoxicillin. "Jenna listed off the meds.

"I'll talk to him when he gets back. We'll see what we can find. Would you mind if Jax came along? He's a good shot, could use him. It was pretty crowded if you know what I mean."

Dig, regulates Zona's heart beat and lasics keeps water off both hers and Abel's hearts and lungs. The antibiotic is to prevent endocarditis if they ever need medical procedures." She shook her head. "Tell Jax if he finds bedside commode I will love him forever. Do you know how hard it is for a crippled girl to take a piss in the woods if you can't squat?" Jenna gave a smile Annabeth knew was practiced and fake.

"I'll miss the stars "Annabeth commented. "Not much else is pretty in this world."

"I beg to differ. Jax is uncommonly pretty for a man but you're right there's not a lot more I'll miss in this world when I go, I'll miss the feel of Jackson's touch, Paige's smile she smiles like my brother did when he was truly happy. So wide and unguarded it could stop your heart in your chest. I'll miss Zona…all things Arizona will be sorely missed. I will miss my boy. He is all Jax ever hoped to be. I will miss kissing their cheeks and holding sticky dirty hands at night time prayer. I will miss Trey's laugh because it belonged to my best friend first. I will miss Jax saying my name. I will miss what makes my world worthy to be in. I will not miss this struggle. How about you Miss Anna Beth? What will you miss once you bite the big one?" AnnaBeth realized she was wrong Jenna wasn't all hot headed arrogance, she knew exactly where she stood in this world and from the sounds of it her fragility frightened her more than the woman could ever say.

AnnaBeth had to stop and think on what she'd been too busy staying alive to comptemplate it."I'll miss the way his eyes shine even in the dark. The way he could look at you and once you see those blue eyes, you know what his entire mood it. I'll miss the way his gruff drawl gets raspy when he speaks quietly. I never was one to think I'd have what he's given me so I guess the right answer would be Daryl. I'll miss my life with Daryl no matter the struggle now or then or ahead."

Jenna smiled softly. "I will miss every piece of Jax even from heaven where there's no pain I'll feel that pain. My old friend longing will go with me to heaven or hell." She shrugged. "Or wherever I land."

"With the things we've done, it could go either way. I grew up with the good book and I've relied on my faith when I felt like I needed it the most. I hope the good outweigh the bad and I end up with my mom and grandparents again. Daryl too if he were to go first." Annabeth commiserated.

Jenna laughed a little. "I shot someone who totally deserved it, I don't think I'll go to hell for that, faking loving someone who was basically good and doing it to keep Jax and our family safe I might go to hell for that. Anyway, I go first, a world without Jax is one I refuse to see. Even this shitty one."

"I have killed too many to want to think about it. Walkers included. I was protecting myself, my family. I would hope that's over looked. Giving myself up to a man who held my family and friends captive might weigh different. I'd give my life for him over and over again if it meant he lived and was safe."

"Someone, one of us all will go before our time is truly up. This shitty work depends on it almost."

"Thanks for the girl talk Jenna."

Jenna transfers gracefully back to her wheel chair. "I don't do girl talk I don't like women, but you're welcome I guess. I need to turn in; Jax will start searching for me once he realizes I'm not lying on top of him." She headed for the door. 

"Hmmm...night." Annabeth replied.

"Hm what?" Jenna turned back holding the door open.

"Nothing. I just wouldn't expect less from either of you. It's probably a really nice feeling. Daryl is...just not an in your bubble kind of guy. God, he'd kill me if he knew I told you. He's not a cuddlier."

"Shocker!" Jenna smiled and gave a shrug. Honestly it started out with purpose. You ever have sex in a church on hardwood flooring? It hurts. I was on top."

"Ha no but I'll remember that."

"I might go to hell for that come to think of it but damn it was fun! Night AB"

-/-/-/-

"Hiya Jaxy."

He laughed. "Hi baby, where'd you go? How'd you get up here?"

"Just outside and I army crawled. I miss Daddy, he loved being the middle of nowhere in the fucking cabin. He'd of liked the desolation of this world."

He pulled her into bed. "Yeah I know. You know you smell like jasmine?"

"Plants outside. Did you know Blondie is not all raging bitch?"

He laughed. "Sorta. You're a good person Jenna people always see it sometimes it just takes a while." He kissed the top of her head where it lay on his bare chest.

"Is that what my grave stone will say? She was good, people rarely saw it?" She traced Arizona's name on his shoulder.

"Nah, it'll say she sang like an angel kissed like the devil, loved hard fought hard, she was the most superb mother but most importantly was a spectacular lay to which many can attest!"

"Jackson Teller!" She sat up fire in her eyes as he laughed.

He dodged her slaps. "I take it back you're a shitty lay, the shittiest of lays. Oh I swear to god Jenna if you tickle me I'll smother you with a pillow!" His laughter floated down to the others outside on watch and within the house.

-/-/-

Daryl returned from his final check. It wasn't safe going out at night but with a majority of the property closed off by a fence and gate, it beat stalking the woods in the dark. "You good or want me to take over so you can sleep?"

"No. I'm fine. Come sit with me." AB patted the swing beside her. Daryl took his seat and set his bow in his lap. "I actually had a decent conversation with Jenna while you were out." Daryl raised a brow in curiosity. "Just nothing really. But, the two youngest kids have a couple major health problems. Heart problems."

"Like what?" Daryl asked.

"If they don't keep taking certain meds, they'll get really sick and...You know." AB explained. Daryl sighed. "I know it's asking a lot, but you know I can't turn this away." He nodded. "It's a day at most; you and I can take Jax and be back by night fall."

"It's dangerous." He commented. "You saw how over run the hospital was." He knew where her mind was leading. He saw how here green eyes pleaded with him in the moon light. "It ain't like we been through worse. We'll leave day after tomorrow. Set up a plan."

Annabeth leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

Daryl sat with her until she began nodding off. He nudged her awake and shooed her off to bed before taking over. Staring into the dark ahead of him, he thought about how if it were he and AB in their situation, he'd hope Jax would want to do the same. He also knew that this would help with getting what they came for.

AN: We only our characters!-MM & ZM


End file.
